Breathless- Taekook
by ahrinair11
Summary: Taehyung meets his crush Jungkook in a photoshoot, and an unexpected relationship follows. -sorry i suck at these. i got the idea from the the photoshoot of Blood Sweat and Tears Japanese version-
1. Chapter 1

_Based off the photoshoot of Blood Sweat and Tears Jap. version_

 **Taehyung POV**

Taehyung was a model, if you could call it that. He "modeled" for his school magazine, making sure the world knew about the expensive, all-boys academy that was advertising their attractive high schoolers.

Memorial Academy had a very well-funded journalism program and photography studio, which meant there were photoshoots often, and a special edition of the school paper every month.

This month's edition was all about the overwhelming class and elegance Memorial had to offer. The other "models" and Taehyung all had to wear blue and gold gilded jackets and tight black pants. Their hair was combed, makeup applied, and clothes changed into until all the boys were ready.

"Did you hear about the newbie?" Taehyung heard in the locker room. He was buttoning his shirt behind the door and couldn't help but overhear his fellows talking.

"Yeah, what's his name again? Jungkook?"

"Yep, that's the one."

Taehyung froze. Could they be speaking about...no, no. Of course not. Not _him_. Not the guy Taehyung stared at during class, stalked on social media, and in general crushed on?

"Well let's go. Blame the lateness on this 'Jeon Jungkook' guy." One of the boys said, and when they left Tae fell to the floor in dread. Jeon Jungkook, the one and only, was modeling with him. In tight pants Tae himself had barely fit into. And Tae got to witness Jeon in them...

Tae quickly brushed the thought away. He needed to focus, not daydream. He hurriedly stood up, only to slam his head into the locker door and yell.

"Fuck!"

"What the?" Tae, in his pained state, barely heard the voice say near to him. He saw someone in black pants walk over to him, and squat next to him. "Are you okay?" The voice said, and Tae glanced up to see Jungkook's concerned face inches from his.

"Fuck!" He said loudly again, then turned red. Here he was, already making a fool of himself in front of his longtime crush. Jungkook just smiled, and said.

"Sounds like you're alright." Tae quickly got up, answering.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm fine."

Jungkook nodded and motioned to the room where they would pose.

"We should probably go now. Don't want to hold up the others."

"Oh. Right. Of course." Tae said awkwardly, following Jungkook into the room. The director immediately told them to stand with the other guys in a line, all looking towards the camera.

"Kim and Jeon. Get in the middle and face each other so we can start." He yelled.

Tae and Jungkook hurriedly got in their places and faced each other somewhat awkwardly. Tae made sure he wasn't in Jungkook's space, standing at least 2 feet away, but the director yelled.

"Hey! You two! Stand closer!"

Tae blushed slightly when they stepped nearer at the same time. He made the mistake of glancing down at Jungkook's crotch that almost brushed against his, and Tae bit back a moan. Fuck, he was so horny. The tight pants weren't helping, either.

"Closer!" The director yelled, and Tae turned red because the boys were already close together, with barely an inch between them. Nonetheless, Jungkook obediently edged closer and when his tight-as-hell-jean-covered-dick touched Tae's, Tae was instantly hard. Taking a deep breath for life, he quickly licked his lips but noticed Jungkook watching him. Tae smiled weakly, not sure how much longer he could stand this position. He desperately hoped his crush couldn't feel his erection.

"Face the camera, boys!"

They all turned and in a few seconds it was over. "Alright you can go now, good work." The director said. Tae let out a breath when everyone stepped away, he really needed a cold shower.

However, Jungkook caught up to him in the hallway.

"You going to the showers?" He asked, out of breath, and Tae couldn't help but notice how his chest strained at the dress shirt cloth.

"Uh..yeah." He answered hesitantly.

"I'll walk with you, if that's alright."

"Oh, sure, yeah."

They walked in silence to the showers and Tae thanked the school patrons that the shower stalls had thick curtains. He need no further sexiness from Jeon.


	2. Chapter 2

Tae took care of his boner in the shower, as well as rinsing his styled hair out. When he got out, he wrapped a towel around his waist and was about to got into the next room to change but he was shocked to see a shirtless Jungkook in his way, wearing only a towel.

"This isn't funny, Kim." He said sharply, glaring at Tae, who was very confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Don't fucking pretend you don't know. My clothes are gone." Jungkook said, louder.

"I didn't steal your fucking clothes." Tae retorted, sliding past Jungkook in the narrow hallway, but Jungkook blocked his way by putting his hands on either side of Tae's head, making him feel small even though Tae was taller.

"Then explain to me why you were the only one around." Jungkook said fiercely, leaning close to Tae who was not only angry, but horny again from his crush's crotch pressing against his.

"If I took your fucking clothes, I wouldn't stick around. Also, you chose to walk with me. Don't fucking blame the first person you see." Tae said loudly, pushing his hips against Jungkook's, who stared at him for a second, then fell back.

"Sorry. I-i just got angry and-"

"Blamed me." Tae interjected. Jungkook nodded, looking crestfallen.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me..."

"Sure. Here, you can wear my extra clothes." Tae said kindly, walking past Jungkook and opening his locker. He handed him the clothes, his crush's hand brushing lightly against his, making Tae blush.

"Thank you so much." Jungkook said, and Tae finally got the chance to admire his muscled body, including a beautiful sixpack and the "v" of his hips before they met the towel. "I'll just, uh, change over here." Jungkook said awkwardly in the silence, turning around and walking behind a partition to change. After a few minutes, they were both done and ready, and Tae said.

"So, just give me the clothes tomorrow?"

"No, no!" Jungkook interrupted, shocked. "I can give them to you today, if you don't mind coming to my apartment.

Go to your crush's home? Sign me up, thought Tae.

"Oh, I guess that will work." He said, struggling to keep his dirty imagination in control.

They took the bus back to Jungkook's apartment, which was surprisingly not too far from Tae's rented house. Jungkook's small home was clean, with matching towels and upholstery.

"You can sit on the bed or couch if you want, I'll just be in the bathroom changing." He said politely, but a little nervously. Tae smiled encouragingly and sat on the bed, watching his obviously nervous crush pull clothes out of the closet and head into the attached bathroom. The only pictures on the wall were of different colleges and what appeared to be Jungkook's home.

"You're from Busan?" Tae asked when Jungkook appeared, in tight-fitting gray jeans and a hoodie.

"Yep. You?"

"Daegu."

"I thought I recognized the accent." Jungkook said as Tae laughed. They walked into the TV room, and Tae said.

"Well, good seeing you."

"Oh, I was going to wash your clothes"

Tae had almost forgotten why we came in the first place. "We can watch TV or something, if you want." Jungkook added, looking down at the floor. Tae had crushed on Jungkook since the beginning of the school year, but had never seen this nervous, adorable side of him.

"Ok, sure." Tae answered, and he heard a small sigh escape from the other's lips, which prompted Tae to think of different sounds he could make him voice...

So they watched random anime until Tae's clothes were clean and smelled of Jungkook- minty fresh. He bid Jungkook goodbye and walked home, and then laid in bed with a bowl of ramen, just thinking about the day: modeling, showers, clothes, anime, Jungkook's abs, his manly mint scent, his abs, his thighs, his abs, until he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Jungkook's POV

In class the next day, Jungkook didn't learn a thing, he was too busy admiring Tae's ass in the chair near his. Sure, he had noticed it before, ever since he had started liking him 2 years ago. But today, Tae was wearing the hot-as-fuck jeans Jungkook had borrowed the day before. And somehow knowing his thighs had touched where Tae's were turned him on.

"Okay, class dismissed. Finish the essay." The teacher said, and Jungkook ran out, wondering what the essay prompt was. The class filed into the busy hallway.

"Taehyung!" He yelled frantically, seeing the brown head disappear into the crowd. Then he felt a hand tug him into a tiny closet. [so cliche, i know]

"Hey Jungkook." Tae said to his surprised companion. Jungkook blushed at the close proximity, but he honestly didn't mind.

"Hey..." He murmured, staring at Tae's collarbone visible from the loose sweater.

"Like what you see?" Tae asked with a smirk. Jungkook laughed, then placed a hand between Tae's waist and his arm. Two could play this game.

"Depends how much I see." He said, leaning a little closer. Tae opened his mouth to say something but stopped when the bell rang.

"Got to go." He said and Jungkook nodded, sliding his hand away but brushing against Tae's fit waist. They left, both somewhat horny and awkward.

After class, they had another photoshoot to prepare for. Jungkook tried to avoid Taehyung. in case he had overstepped earlier. He didn't want to force something on the person he had liked for 2 years. Even if Taehyung was giving him another boner.

This time, the set was a couch and carpet to create a "homey" feel. Three of the boys sat on the couch, including Taehyung, and the rest stood behind or sat on the carpet. Jungkook was ordered to sit beneath Tae, practically between his legs. Jungkook tried to keep his mind from exploring other ways he could spread Tae's legs, or even better, Tae kneeling beneath Jungkook.

"Fuck." Jungkook whispered to himself, his preppy shorts not helping conceal his aching boner. He loosened his tight collar, suddenly feeling hot and out of breath. The photographer took a few shots, but the director still yelled.

"Boys, look more relaxed and friendly!"

Jungkook quickly slouched more, and was surprised when he felt something touch his hair. A hand. More precisely, Taehyung's hand. Stroking his scalp with slow motions, Taehyung's long fingers making Jungkook want to moan in front of everyone. He bit his lip, hoping no one noticed. I'm so fucked...He thought. "That's good!" The director yelled. "Keep it up."

Jungkook smiled, stretching out his arm and wrapping it around Taehyung's muscled leg, pulling it into his chest. He felt Taehyung tense beneath his touch, and Jungkook gave the camera a winning smirk.

"Alright, that's a wrap! Get back to class, boys."


	4. Chapter 4

**Taehyung POV**

Taehyung combed his fingers through Jungkook's hair, leaving feathery kisses all over his neck while Jungkook kept grinding.

"Fuck, Jungkook, you do me so well..."

"Of course, baby." He answered between kisses.

"Wanna suck me off?"

"Yes, daddy."

Taehyung woke up, panting heavily. _Time for a cold shower,_ he thought miserably.

 **Jungkook POV**

Jungkook sat in class, doodling randomly. But all he could seem to draw was Taehyung's ass in the chair in front. _That Taebooty is beautiful tho._ The girl sitting next to him gave him strange looks, which he ignored. After class, they had some boring announcement thing in the gym. Taehyung walked next to Jungkook, talking about his cat.

"- and then I told him to get off and he gave me this look like I was annoying him so I said get the fuck off you little bastard and that's why I have this huge scratch on my arm." Taehyung finished his story. "Want to see?"

"Uh, sure?" Jungkook said, confused for a second because all he could think about was seeing his dick. Taehyung pulled up his sleeve and Jungkook awkwardly poked the scab. "I like dogs." He declared.

"Remind me why I like you?" Taehyung asked, making Jungkook blush. _Did he just say he likes me?_

"Ha, shut up."

They bantered for a few minutes, completely ignoring the boring announcement as they stood together in the back. Then Taehyung stopped talking and Jungkook made his move.

"Um, why is your hand on my butt?" Taehyung asked quietly.

"It's an accident." Jungkook said, staring ahead.

"Then why is it still on my butt?"

"It's still an accident." Jungkook kept his hand firmly on Taehyung's ass, even squeezing a little. But then Taehyung put his huge hand on Jungkook's ass and groped freely. "I- fuck-" He moaned.

"Whoops, I wasn't watching what I was doing." Taehyung whispered dangerously close to his ear.

"You don't need to look much to find my ass." Jungkook joked. Taehyung laughed, then said.

"And I don't need to feel much to know you're hard."

"Ha- I'm not hard." Jungkook countered, then froze when Tae moved his long fingers to his crotch.

"Say that again, baby." He smirked.

"I-i'm not fucking h-hard." Jungkook stuttered, trying to maintain some control over his body. When he finally met Taehyung's brown eyes, the other boy glanced down then up. "Ok, fine!" Jungkook moaned, desperately leaning into Taehyung's hand.

"Looks like you had another accident." Taehyung whispered in his sexy deep voice as he palmed Jungkook's pants which were already damp with pre-cum.

"Take me to the fucking bathroom already." Was all Jungkook could say.

 **a/n: yayy! an update, finally. pls follow, etc if u liked it 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Taehyung POV**

Taehyung smirked when he heard what Jungkook said, and said.

"I thought you weren't hard, Kookie."

"Damnit, don't call me that and I am hard so can we please just leave?" Jungkook shout-whispered.

"Why can't I call you that? Is baby boy better?" Tae asked innocently. Jungkook growled and grabbed the brunette's ass harder.

" _I'm_ the one who's going to call you that."

"Are you trying to say you're top, Kookie?" Taehyung whispered, his voice both getting deeper and mocking him at the same time.

"Omg! Stop calling me kookie, it's such a cockblock!" Jungkook groaned as he pulled Taehyung closer to him.

"Ok, fine. As long as I top." Taehyung answered.

"No fucking way, baby boy. I'm the dominant one here." Jungkook said heavily, leaning in to nibble on Taehyung's ear. "And I'll make sure you know it _every fucking second_ when I pound into your ass." Involuntarily, Taehyung moaned but immediately bit his lip. _Fuck, I should not be getting turned on by being sub._

"You weren't dominant when I combed your hair the other day." Taehyung countered quickly, trying not to moan again.

"Says the person who fell over the first day we met."

"Fuck you. You weren't supposed to mention that."

"Ha, I'd rather fuck myself than suck your tiny dick." Jungkook said, then realized their conversation was changing from hot sex-craze to actual insults. However, Taehyung didn't care and continued.

"I bet your hand wraps three times around your own miniscule dick when you fap to my thighs at night." Taehyung said, his voice getting louder.

"My dick is thicker than your thighs, _Taetae."_ Jungkook answered with his winning smirk which he knew made Taehyung hot and bothered.

"Want to find out, Bunny boy?" Taehyung asked, his mouth close as fuck to Jungkook's ear.

 **Jungkook POV**

"Let's leave." Jungkook said, his breath hitching when he felt Taehyung's mouth on his neck.

They decided to take the bus to Jungkook's apartment, since it was closest. As they waited, Taehyung kept biting his lip and Jungkook had to grab his ass to get his attention. "Dude, stop biting your lips. They're hot as fuck already."

"Sorry, just a habit."

When the bus arrived, Taehyung dragged Kookie to the very back to sit. Unfortunately, there was someone from school who recognized Taehyung and sat next to them.

"Hey, Tae! Who's your friend? Is that the new guy?" The stranger asked. Jungkook sighed, ready for awkward introductions until he felt a hand pull at his jean zipper. He couldn't help his outburst.

"Fuh- I'm Jungkook." He said with a stutter. _How the fuck did the stranger not notice Tae's hand on me?_ He thought, desperately trying not to look down in case the person followed his gaze.

"Cool! I'm Jimin, Park Jimin." The guy said, running a hand through his hair. _Is he flirting with me?_ Apparently Taehyung noticed and palmed Jungkook through his jeans. Jimin kept talking, his high pitched voice nothing like Taehyung's baritone. Taking advantage of the distraction, Jungkook looked down at the distraction in his pants. Somehow Taehyung had put his jacket over their laps and was using it wisely.

"So how's your sister?" Tae asked politely, but underneath the jacket he was slowly unzipping Jungkook's pants quietly.

"Yoonji? She's good. She hasn't come out of her room for a while though, I think she's hiding someone."

Jimin continued talking about random things now, and Taehyung finally unzipped Jungkook's tight pants. It had been difficult since Jungkook kept shifting around, trying not to moan or scream from the constant pressure from Tae's fingers on his dick. But, at last his hand got under his ironman boxers and Jungkook couldn't help it, he had to moan.

"Ohh-" He quickly covered his sensual sound with a loud cough.

"Jungkook, you ok there?" Jimin asked between stories about his teacher. Taehyung smirked and answered for him.

"He's fine, he probably just has a _little_ something in his throat." Jungkook immediately thought of sucking Taehyung off, his dick fucking his bunny mouth, but then the bus arrived at their stop and Taehyung's hand withdrew. Jimin waved goodbye and walked to his nearby house while the two hard-as-fuck males barely managed to get into Jungkook's apartment without fucking eachother.


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: be nice to me, i haven't written much smut (at least with detail lol)

 **Jungkook POV**

Taehyung slammed Jungkook against his door, holding on to his muscular shoulders. They had taken a few breaks from making out, and overall Taehyung had been the dominant one, exploring Jungkook's mouth with his hot tongue.

"Fuck, Taehyung you top pretty well for a sub." Jungkook moaned when Tae finally released his mouth and started sucking his neck. _How did he know that's my spot?_ Jungkook thought as Taehyung pushed his hands into his pants and moved his mouth lower to his collarbone.

"I'll show you how to top." Taehyung whispered, and the way his deep baritone voiced the words made Jungkook harder than ever, and even a little scared. _Should I be excited or afraid?_ "But first, this needs to come off." Pulling at the bottom of Jungkook's white t-shirt, they hastily tugged off each others shirts and Taehyung began trailing his mouth down Jungkook's ripped muscles.

"Ah- Taehyung-" Jungkook moaned after every kiss and loved the way the brunette marked him.

"Looks like you have a little problem down here." Tae said, crouching down and looking up at Jungkook, who grabbed Taehyung's brown locks between his fingers.

"Suck, or I'll pull your pretty hair." Jungkook said,Taehyung needed no convincing and unzipped his pants like a pro.

"Hmm, these ironman boxers are too pretty to take off." Taehyung observed. He took them off anyway, and Jungkook forced his dick in his mouth before he could comment.

"Still think I'm small, baby?" Jungkook asked while Tae began sucking him. Of course he couldn't respond while Jungkook's length was in his hot mouth. "Daddy wants to fuck your mouth." Jungkook said with a smirk. Taehyung was already gagging at his size, tears in his eyes as he nodded eagerly. Jungkook began thrusting into his mouth. "Fuck, I'm close." He whispered and yanked the brunette's hair some. A few moments later, he came in Taehyung's mouth, who swallowed it obediently. "I knew you were a sub." Jungkook said, panting.

"We'll see in round two when I pound your tight ass so hard you'll need a wheelchair." Taehyung breathlessly answered, wiping cum from his lips.

"Let's take it to the bedroom-" Jungkook began, right when the doorbell rang. "Fuck. I hope it's not who I think it is."

"Who?"

 **Taehyung POV**

"My mother. Can you get it while I clean up, baby?" Jungkook asked, buckling his pants.

"I guess." Taehyung said, disappointed.

"I promise you can put me in a wheelchair later." Jungkook said, kissing him on the forehead and leaving to his bathroom.

Taehyung looked through the peephole at the woman, frowning. _What have I done?_ He cautiously opened the door after pulling on his shirt and finger-combing his tousled brown hair.

"Who are you?" She immediately asked, pushing past him into the apartment.

"Kim Taehyung." He answered, already 100% done with her. _I just want to go home and take a shower._

"Where is my son?"

"Getting ready." Taehyung sighed loudly as she started rearranging the decorations.

"Why? He knew I was coming today." She complained.

"School just got out." Taehyung answered, quickly checking his watch.

"Well, he should be ready anyways. I didn't pay for housing close to school for nothing, young man." She commented. "How old are you, anyways?"

"18."

"Then why are you still in highschool?"

"My birthday is late."

"Jungkook got perfect scores on his exams during middle school." She answered haughtily. _I don't fucking care, omygod let her shut up already,_ Taehyung thought miserably.

"Well, I have to go, do my homework or something. Bye." He said in a rush and left. _I should be paid to deal with that bitch._

When Jungkook came out finally, he couldn't describe the deep sense of sadness when he heard Taehyung left without saying goodbye to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Taehyung POV**

The next day, Taehyung didn't see Jungkook at school. _Either he's sick, or he hates me._ Tae thought in class, bored as fuck. He kept looking behind him but no Jungkook. Just his horny thoughts to keep him company. _What if I didn't suck him well enough? I mean, I did gag. Am I that gross?_

"Hey! Taetae!" Someone yelled beside him in the hallway. It was Jimin, one of Taehyung's friends from the photoshoot.

"Hey, Jiminie. What's up?" He asked, smiling even though he wasn't happy.

"I thought we could hang out after school today, if you want. Yoonji never wants to so I'm kind of lonely right now." Jimin said, staring up at Taehyung.

"Sure, that sounds great! I didn't have anything planned." Tae answered with a grin. _Jimin is so nice._

"Not with Jungkook?" The silver-haired boy asked innocently. At the name, Taehyung immediately froze.

"How do you know about J-jungkook?"

"Um, we met yesterday on the bus?"

"Oh, right. Sorry haha." Taehyung laughed uneasily. _That's right, I introduced them while giving Kookie a hand job. Wonderful._

"Want to eat lunch now? If you don't have other things." Jimin asked again.

"Sounds nice." Taehyung said and followed the shorter boy to his table near the popular kids. "I always forget how popular you are." Jimin giggled.

"I always forget how much of a weeb you are." He said in his mochi voice. Before Tae could confront his insult, he added. "This is Taehyung, everyone."

"Hi, I'm Jin." A tall guy wearing a pink mario sweater said. He had been talking to Min Yoonji, Jimin's little sister. Introductions were made between Tae and the rest of Jimin's friends: Namjoon, Chanyeol, Jaebum, and a girl named Jung Hosook who had short black hair like Yoonji. Taehyung merely nodded to his brother Baekhyun who was rarely home.

"You're one of the models, right?" Namjoon asked.

"Yeah, aren't you and Jin there, too?" Taehyung asked politely.

"Yep! I can't believe Director-nim keeps yelling at us. It's like he can only shout." Jin said with a laugh that sounded like windshield wipers. The group soon got talking about random school stuff.

After school, Taehyung was a little nervous getting on the bus with Jimin incase Jungkook was around, but he didn't show up. _What's wrong with him? Why didn't he come to school?_ Tae thought as he waited. _What if he just wanted to get sucked off. Fuck, I can't believe I actually did that to my crush._

At Jimin's house, they watched kdramas (Jimin cried during all of them) and played Overwatch on the couch. Yoonji came home a few hours later, Hosook was with her.

"I think they're dating." Jimin whispered to Taehyung.

"I heard that, Chimchim!" Yoonji yelled, her scratchy voice not fitting her clear skin and sleek black bob.

"Are you?"

"None of your business!" Yoonji yelled, walking past them, but Hosook just grinned and gave them a thumbs-up.

When Taehyung got back to his apartment, he ate cup ramen with Baekhyun who was home for once and then went to bed early. _Another day wasted to thinking about Jungkook._


	8. Chapter 8

**Jungkook POV**

 _How the fuck could he leave so quickly after he sucked me off?_ Jungkook thought, not paying attention to his mom talking. _Does he hate me for being dominant? Or maybe it's my mom interrupting...that was pretty awkward._ He ran a hand through his hair, wishing it was Taehyung's hand. _Does he know how long I've liked him?_

"Jungkook!" His mom yelled, and Jungkook finally looked up from his waffle. They were eating breakfast a few days after the "incident" and his mom insisted on asking countless questions and telling him all the gossip from Busan.

"What?" He said, his mouth full of food. She frowned, shoving a napkin in his face.

"Who was that boy yesterday?"

"Oh, just a friend." He said sadly. _I never asked him out or anything, damn i'm such a loser. I bet he hates me right now._

When his mom finally left him alone so she could shop, he decided to hang out with his friend Yoonji.

"I need some advice, and Yoonji has the best advice." He said to himself as he got on the bus, only to see the one person he didn't want to see sitting in the back, reading manga. Jungkook pulled up his hoodie quickly and tried to sit on the front but some old lady took it instead and he had to sit in the back, right next to Taehyung. "What are you reading?" He asked.

"Bleach." Taehyung said, not recognizing his voice and looking up with a smile.

"Hey, baby." Jungkook said, watching how the realization hit Taehyung, who opened his mouth to say something, but Jungkook kissed him lightly instead. _I don't want to hear his excuses, anyways._ Taehyung didn't move away, but didn't move into the kiss either, so Jungkook continued to kiss his open mouth and sweep his tongue against Taehyung's teeth. "I've missed you." He said, finally extracting himself from the brunette's mouth.

"Missed what? My mouth? My hands?" Taehyung spoke quickly, eyes burning.

"No, missed _you._ Do you know how long I've loved you?" Jungkook said angrily. _Why doesn't he believe me?_ Taehyung snorted, then answered.

"Ever since I sucked you off?"

"You mean when you left me after sucking me off? How do I know you didn't just want a onetime stand?" Jungkook countered, grabbing Taehyung's neck and exposing the hickeys. "I'm surprised you didn't cover them."

"Don't you dare ask me why I left, when you didn't even show up at school the next day. You're too embarrassed to be seen around me, poor friendless Taehyung. You just want to keep up your perfect grades." Taehyung said with venom, making Jungkook flinch.

"My _mother_ forced me to skip. You don't even have an excuse except that you were too embarrassed to be having a relationship with the new kid. Don't lie, I've seen you with Jimin and his friends." Jungkook said quietly, brushing his mouth over Taehyung's neck.

"Stop fucking with me." Taehyung finally said, getting off the bus which was conveniently stopped.

Time skip~

"Am I intruding on something?" Jungkook asked awkwardly, after he had opened Yoonji's door to reveal Yoonji, and another girl. In bed.

"What does it look like?" Yoonji asked back, crawling off the black-haired girl and shoving the door shut. "Give us a minute."

After ten minutes, Yoonji came out and introduced her girlfriend. "Jungkook, this is Hosook. Hosook, Jungkook. Now tell me why the fuck you are here."

"Well...I need some help." Jungkook said sheepishly.

"Oooh, sign me up for this." Hosook giggled after Jungkook explained the situation to them. They were all sitting on the couch, the TV on in the background. "I love giving relationship advice." She said and glanced lovingly at Yoonji who blushed.

"Uh, anyways. Jungkook, I think you need to make him jealous. I'm no expert on men, but I'm pretty sure this will work." Yoonji said, pulling Hosook onto her lap.

"And if it doesn't?"

"I can arrange something." Hosook said mysteriously, brushing her black locks back and smirking at Yoonji.


	9. Chapter 9

"Why the fuck am I wearing this?" Taehyung asked himself, finally getting the tight leather pants on. "What if he doesn't come to school?" He tucked his shirt into them, leaving the top buttons open.

In class, Jungkook didn't arrive until halfway through. But when he did, his expression was priceless. He walked in, took one look at Taehyung's pants, and left.

 **Jungkook POV**

Jungkook was late for class, but that was fine since his mom finally left. What wasn't fine were those leather pants. _Everything Yoonji planned is going to hell because right now I need to fuck that boy before I explode._ He thought, breathing heavily outside the doorway. He didn't care what the people thought of him for entering and exiting so randomly, he only cared about one thing. _Those leather pants need to come off, now._

Taehyung didn't know what him him when Jungkook pulled him into the same closet they had used a few weeks ago.

"Hey, Taehyung."

"Jungkook, I told you not to-" Tae began, but Jungkook cut him off.

"Please. We need to talk."

Taehyung paused, then nodded. "Why are we even fighting, if that's what this is?" Jungkook asked, running a hand through his dark hair.

"I don't know...I've loved your for so long I didn't know what to do when we actually kissed." Taehyung said softly, grabbing Jungkook's hand and playing with his fingers.

"You love me? I thought I was the only one." Jungkook whispered, tilting Tae's chin up with his thumb.

"Of course I do, ever since you walked in and introduced yourself."

"Then will you forgive me for not asking you out sooner?" Jungkook asked as he ran his hand down Taehyung's neck.

"Only if you forgive me for leaving..." Taehyung's voice was barely audible, but Jungkook silenced him with a peck on his lips.

"I want to take you on dates to Starbucks and buy you roses every fucking day." Jungkook said.

"Don't get so top, I want to make you waffles and buy you cute dresses." Taehyung declared, giggling. _I love his laugh..._ Jungkook thought, resting his head on Tae's shoulder.

"I didn't know you had a crossdress kink." He said as he brushed Taehyung's hair off his forehead (a/n: we need to see more of Tae's forehead pls bighit). Taehyung laughed, his deep voice making Jungkook want to do dirty things to him.

"You're not the only one with kinks, baby."

"That's not the only thing you're going to call me." Jungkook had to say, then at Tae's shocked expression he added. "When I bring you coffee each and every morning."

"Nice save, daddy." Taehyung smirked, suddenly the closet got ten degrees hotter.

"Damn it's hot." Jungkook said loudly, unbuttoning his shirt.

"I know, but why are you unbuttoning my shirt?" Tae asked. "How about we take this somewhere else?"


End file.
